Technopath
Technopath is a book project that revolves around the character Roy just after the ending of The Civil War. The book starts near the end of 2152 when Roy decides to take direct action against the Epsilon Empire, and it follows his actions closely, showing his change in character as he has external and internal conflicts that he must overcome if he is to stop Emperor XtremEvan. This page will be updated at least once a week. Manuscript Prologue March 15th, 2152 AD, Time Unknown He was in tears. His soft cries echoed down the hallway of the vacant escape pod, which was now just drifting towards Planet Demith in solemn silence with its engines cut. The only person still alive to hear him was the murderer himself, as the young woman cradled in the tearful man's arms was reduced to a lifeless corpse mere moments ago. He was kneeling on the ground with her, her blood splattered all over his clean military uniform and across his glasses while her eyes were still open, coldly staring into his with the question of Why? Why Me? He wanted to ask himself that very question, as he had done his job, he had fulfilled his duty, only to be betrayed by the commander whom he had put so much trust in. Before he could ask the question however, the figure answered it for him. "Don't take this personally, engineer. It had to be done to ensure the future, to preserve it for the taking." The dark figure said. The engineer looked up at his superior officer; the light bouncing off of his face showed the distinct marks of his combat experience while his short blond hair reflected the light from LGA Prime, the local star. The commander looked nothing like a cold-stone killer to the average eye, as his features actually made him quite an attractive sight for the opposite sex, but his demeanor expressed otherwise. His eyes glowed with twisted bright blue electromagnetic energy visible underneath the Mark VI Combat HUD visor that he wore across his face, and his exposed mouth had a wicked grin in place instead. He continued on with, "I ran evaluations on everyone in the unit. You both failed the test. I'm sorry, Roy." "You're not sorry. We're just another little pawn in the master plan huh? Another cog in the machine? That's the value you place on human lives, correct?" replied Roy, his anger now evident against the villain. The blond man laughed at the young engineer and said, "Humans live short, pitiful lives and are numerous in population. Your species is completely expendable for the greater good; you are all equally worthless." "But it's not good that you're planning, it's your own damn personal gain. I should have known that you would be up to no good from the start. Tell me, what happened to your brother, Bane, anyway? He wasn't killed by the Alliance, was he just another pawn, like us?" the engineer adamantly replied, staring right into the nether of the officer's eyes. "That's classified information Staff Sergeant. Bane died on Ion exactly the way the report sa-" "Bullshit!" Roy interrupted, his brow furrowed in rage and veins popping up from beneath his sweat and tears. "You killed him! I know it for a fact you did! You killed him because he was a threat to you and your plans! Are you so lost that even your own brother is expendable!?" Roy was now screaming in rage, clutching on to his deceased partner as if he would die without her near him. The officer turned to face the window and glanced out into the darkness of space, his burning eyes reflecting his features in the window. After what seemed like an hour the tall man turned his head towards Roy, his eyes burning bright with glee and violence before saying, "Well, you're going to perish next to your wife within a few moments anyway, so no harm in telling you I guess. You are correct, Bane died because he was a threat to the plan, but overall he was just a real pain in the ass. I've taken more physical violence from him than from any soldier on the battlefield in my entire career, and it simply became..." He paused for a moment and stared down upon his arm, his metallic body armor reflecting his face on the surface, where evidence of abuse was as clear as daylight. "...too much. But it's time to take the next step forward and move on, forget the past, as the future is now brighter than ever before." Roy was in silence, staring down into the eyes of his fallen partner the entire time. He slowly looked up and locked eyes with the supernatural commander and asked, "So what is this future anyway? What she and countless others have to die for?" The commander smiled, and then put his arms in a relaxed position before beginning with, "The Alliance gone, and the people need someone to look up to; a leader. I will fulfill that role for the duration of my term; until the end of time itself, and by then your species will no longer exist. I see a universe where my eternal children dominate the multiple dimensions of space and time." He then smiled and looked out into the depths of space. "The Osykan Dynasty will last indefinately, but it needs somewhere to start. The time is now Roy, what I start here will go on...forever." Roy was now a mix of emotions. He was solemn for his wife and frightened at what his commander had done. But there was one emotion that completely overwhelmed the other two. Anger. He slowly lowered his wife's body to the floor and rose up to his challenger in a dramatic fashion. "Your plan sounds good, but every plan has its flaws, just one little monkey in the wrench." Roy stated. His officer turned to face him and said, "True, challenges will always arise, but I will be there to conquer them!" "Oh no no no, you don't understand, sir. I won't let those people's deaths go unpunished! I won't let Starma's death go unpunished!!" Roy clenched his fists', blood dripping from them rapidly. He began grinding his teeth together and shouted, "You...are not...GOD!!!" In his final act of defiance, he charged his officer with his K-3 Laser Combat Knife. He didn't make it. He was now suspended in the air, a massive spike of ice piercing right above his heart and nearly severing his right arm completely. "Roy..you are wrong. I'm more of a god then you'll ever be." The ice instantly vaporized and Roy then fell to the floor in shock, bleeding profusely from his shoulder. In one final breath, he muttered, "Damn you Glacies...damn you to hell..." The officer began walking out of the ship, but he turned back to face the wounded engineer, "The name isn't Glacies anymore Roy, you know that. It's Xtr-no....call me...Emperor XtremEvan. Farwell, Roy." The last thing Roy saw before passing out was XtremEvan picking up his infant child and saying, "Wow...she's really cute Roy, looks just like her mother. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Have you chosen a name yet?" Roy couldn't even speak but Evan continued with, "Probably not I guess. Uh...how about Spacella? with a name like that she's destined to be very beautiful and intelligent. Perfect way to start the dynasty." And with that he was gone, and Roy blacked out. XtremEvan felt nothing when he had killed Roy and Starma, but not because he had absolutely no compassion for lives, as he actually does retain emotions. It was because he was simply so used to it, as Roy and Starma had pushed his kill count for the last 24 hours just over thirty six billion slain. Chapter 1: Bill July 5th, 2152 AD, 1830 Hours Planetary Time "Honey, are you sure you gave the driver the right directions? I think we're lost." Claire said in a worrying tone as she clutched onto her husband's arm in the back of the limousine. The couple was traveling in extravagant style. Their transportation was reserved for only the top government executives or those with enough credits to rent it ( which was few ), as it was one of the first few vehicles to implement hover technology. "Heh, don't worry dear. The Arkives Tower is the tallest building in the entire downtown sector, there's no way he can miss it!" Bill replied wholeheartedly while looking into her light blue eyes. He was excited for the reception that was going to commence in about 15 minutes, for it was the very first Summer Reception meeting ever for the new empire. In fact, the High Emperor himself was apparently going to be delivering a major speech and unveiling something that would change the future of humanity forever, so Bill Martex, Secretary of Defense, was very thrilled about being one of the few to be invited to see a glimpse of the future. His wife Claire however, was not as enthusiastic as him, for all she wanted was to take a break from the social scene and visit her 8 year old daughter, Sandra, who was enrolled in one of the top Boarding Schools in the suburbs. She only went with Bill because he promised her that they would visit Sandra after the reception. She rested her tired head against his right arm and stared openly out of the window into the streets of Arktavia. It was the most heavily populated city on the entire planet; the most populated in the entire solar system in fact and the activity on the streets was more than enough to reinforce that statement. People were busy everywhere and made huge masses on the sidewalks throughout the scenery while vehicles and hoverbikes zipped along through the streets of the great city. She watched in awe as superspeed highways that were raised above many tall buildings accelerated vehicles at over the speed of sound without a hitch. Everything here was so perfect, so coordinated, it almost didn't seem real at all. But that was why Arktavia was the capital of the most powerful and expansive government known to man: the Epsilon Empire. And upon turning upon 92nd Street, her and Bill both saw it. The Arkives Tower. The colossal structure was only about a mile away now, but it's incredible height awed anyone who caught it's view. When it was first discovered over half a century ago, when the first humans arrived on Planet Venglar early in the 22nd century, it was measured to be over 2 miles in height. Obviously it was not built by humans as they did not have the engineering technology for such a feat at the time and it was already there before anyone arrived, so it raised the question of Who? Who built this? Many religions, ideas, and revolutions opened up from the discovery of the alien artifact, and it was quite a shockwave through the age of science and exploration. It created a new revolution throughout the era, with advances in religions and even unrest/riots as people searched for answers, but that didn't stop officials of the Alliance, the previous government, from modernizing the artifact for humans to live in. It now stood as the palace for the Emperor of the Epsilon,and although the population has settled down, the question still remains. The upper half of it was shrouded in the clouds of the evening making the top completely invisible to the human eye, but the rest of it was clearly visible for almost 50 miles across the flat plains of Venglar. It's outer walls were made of a white marble-like substance; extremely durable and strong, yet also giving off a beautiful reflection of the sky and the surrounding city. "It's simply amazing.." Bill remarked, stating the obvious. "Whoever did this was light years ahead in terms of technology. It makes you wonder what else is out there in our vast galaxy...." But he soon realized his wife was no longer listening, as she was fast asleep snuggled upon his arm. He looked down at her and smiled as he stroked her long amber hair. Claire was already a very gorgeous woman alone, but the light touches of makeup across her white skin made her absolutely stunning and her expensive jewelry just enhanced it even more. The green dress that she wore outlined and made a perfect fit over her slender body. After overlooking her, Bill slowly muttered to himself, "Man, I'm definitely one of the luckiest men alive to have a woman like her..." At that she woke up and returned his loving gaze with her own and whispered to him, "No dear, I'm the lucky one for having you by me." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips, but the car suddenly jerked to a stop and shook her up. "Damnit!" the driver shouted after slamming on the brakes. Bill, who was also shocked at the sudden stop angrily yelled, "Whoa! What the heck is going on up there, James!?" "Looks like everyone and their cousin is coming to this reception sir. We have a huge traffic jam in front of the main gate and it's gonna take awhile before we pass through." the Driver responded. Bill undid his seatbelt and leaned forward behind the driver to get a better view. 92nd Street was a huge 10 lane road that ran through the heart of downtown towards the Arkives Gate, a massive fortified wall that surrounded the entire Arkives Tower complex. The wall had only one main entrance through 92nd Street and rose over 500 feet in height with armed guards patrolling throughout the day and night. One of the most notable features that Bill noticed was the massive arching statues that surrounded the sides of the road. They statues were called the "Heroes of the Revolution" and were perfect sculptures of all 10 members of the legendary military force known as Task Force 92, famous for their acts of heroism against the Alliance during the Alliance Civil War which ultimately led to the collapse of the corrupt regime and the birth of Epsilon. The statues were over 200 feet in height and were arranged in a formation of 5 on one side of the road and 5 on the other side directly across from each other. They all held massive swords that arched over the road and lined up with one another, making a spectacular and ceremonial view before the many cars that were jam packed in the traffic. Bill recognized many of heroes, from the famed fighter pilot Kane Ericson to the marvelous yet deceased Goliath Osyka, known to the people simply as Bane. "Well then, at least the traffic is moving. You see it up there sir?" the driver asked Bill. "Yea, I see it. It's just a security check, another 10 to 20 minutes and we'll be in." Bill responded blandly. He then went back to his wife who was now wide awake. She had a curious look on her face, and her eyes were wandering around the windows at the marvelous sights before her. All of her drowsiness was washed away and replaced with excitement. "Why haven't we ever been to this area before? It's incredible!" she exclaimed. Bill sat next to her and put his seat belt back on and replied, "Told ya you would like it! Still interested in leaving early?" "Oh gosh no!" she replied in a shocked manner. She began to lighten up more rapidly and began talking with her husband almost excessively, as her mind was just blown by what the Arkives Complex had to offer to the eyes. She hadn't even set foot inside the building yet and was already talking a mile a minute. After about 18 minutes, the limo soon pulled up to the primary security checkpoint. It was a fortified complex with many Epsilon Marines of the Epsilon Armed Forces, or EAF as many call it. Many M-258 . 45 caliber heavy machine guns were mounted behind the primary bunker, and all were manned. It seemed a little excessive, but the safety of the Emperor was a very serious issue if it were to be compromised. Shortly after pulling up, 2 heavily armed marines equipped with full battle gear approached the limo from the booth with their M439 Rifles slung over their shoulders. The driver rolled down his window as the first marine walked up and said, "Good evening sir, may I see your ID cards?" "Of course." The driver responded with a flat tone as he passed Bill's, Claire's, and his own Citizenship Card to the uniformed man. The first marine passed them to the second who used a hand held laser scanning system to check their IDs. He then said, "All clear, here you go sir." as he gave them back to the driver. A huge barricade that blocked access was then lowered from the control tower so that the limo could pass through into the courtyard. The limo began a long drive all the way down the vast courtyard, which was in fact the most beautiful and luxurious that Bill had ever laid his eyes upon. Trees from old Earth were planted around along the side of the road, and from the trimming on them it was obvious that many had spent a lot of time on them. Exquisite fountains and rare flowers were arrayed all across the courtyard in a perfectly symmetrical manner. Bill was entrapped by the scenery and completely out of tune with the world when suddenly the door opened and the driver said, "We're here sir. Allow me to help you and your wife out of the vehicle." Bill climbed out of the limo and looked straight skyward. The Arkives Tower was even more impressive when standing at the base of it; it seemed to almost never end and just go into the cosmos itself. Bill then looked down at his reflection on the car to go over himself before he entered. Although he was in his 50's, modern medicine made him appear almost half his age. He had a very handsome face as well; his brown hair was cut close and created a tapered appearance on his head, and the glasses he wore were the most impressive that money could buy. Although he was a politician, he always managed to keep himself in good physical condition, something he learned back when he was an Alliance Fighter Pilot, so he naturally stood out amongst his peers when it came to looks. He adjusted his fitted tuxedo and tie, and after overlooking his entire self, he smiled as he knew he was ready. "C'mon dear, we're already late!" Claire squealed as she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him through the front door, which was over 100 feet in height and made of some sort of oak material with patterns intertwined throughout it geometrically. She was even more excited than him now to meet the Emperor of the Epsilon, and maybe if she was persuasive enough to even take a tour of the entire tower itself. The glamorous continued down a long hallway until reaching a set of glass doors with security personnel standing by. One of them punched in a series of code which began a retinal scan of the two, and then the glass doors before them automatically opened and a great sight awaited them. The entire lobby section of the Tower was where the reception was being held, and it was a fantastic party indeed. It seemed almost as if there were thousands of people in the titanic room. Huge chandeliers with anti-grav technology floated above and illuminated the massive, arched room. People of the highest class were grouped up everywhere, talking and socializing while servers dressed in fine red suits walked and weaved through the crowds to pass out drinks. One approached Bill and Claire and asked, "Good evening sir and madam, the Emperor extends his greetings to you. Would you care for a glass of the Geinher 1978 or Keltoria 2010?" "I'll take the 2010, thanks. What about you dear?" Bill asked his wife. "Oh I'll have whatever he has!" she quickly stated. "Very well sir and madam" the servant replied as he poured two of the finest ports for the couple. Bill then asked the servant, "So when will the emperor begin his speech anyway? We're both very anxious!" The server then pulled up his red sleeve and glanced down upon a fancy watch he wore. "Ah, any minute now sir! Enjoy yourself now!" the server replied cheerily and then he was off. However, before Bill could even take a sip of his fine port a voice from one man boomed over the entire crowd. "ROOM, TENCH-HUT!!" a young marine officer standing near the podium shouted, and at that every single marine lined up along the red carpet that led from the elevator and stood at attention. They were like statues, and the talking in the crowd soon died down as everyone turned to see what was happening in the back. The young officer then yelled out, "Standby...present, HARMS!" and with that, every marine snapped off a salute in perfect unison. A large rumbling could be felt and heard, and it was coming form the elevator in the back of the room. The officer did an about-face towards the elevator and raised his own arm in a salute towards the door. Almost as if that was the signal, military ceremonial music began playing from the band on the side of the room. The men looked outstanding in their military dress uniforms which were blazed with the colors of orange and yellow with jet-black pants, the national colors of the Epsilon Empire. And then the rumbling from the towering elevator halted, and the monolithic doors slowly opened at the tune of the music. And out came, no, not the Emperor, but instead the legendary James A. Osyka, the Supreme Commander of the Epsilon Armed Forces. Although he was not quite as impressive as the emperor, he was still a very powerful man, as he controlled every single military tank, jet, starship, and soldier deployed throughout the entire LGA-2379LX solar system. The Supreme Commander walked towards the podium with pride in his strides, marching to the beat of the ceremonial music. He was a very built up man, standing at 6'2 and wearing massive cybernetic battle armor that made him look like 6'5 and brought his weight from 210 lbs to over 300 lbs. Huge metallic, armored cylinders encased his limbs and had mechanical joints to allow for fluid movement, and on the center of the chestplate was a bright sphere glowing with the Epsilon emblem upon it. His shoulder guards were the most impressive however, as they appeared as massive spikes that protruded outward at an angle above his torso, and from there his black cape hung and dropped to a quarter of an inch above the deck. He soon arrived at the podium and saluted the marine officer standing there. "Good evening sir, everything is set up as ordered, control of the stage is yours" the marine officer said proudly once the music stopped. "Thank you Captain, carry on" the Supreme Commander replied with his deep voice, and then he dropped his salute. The junior officer did the same and executed a number of facing and marching movements to exit the podium, leaving the tall and mighty military commander alone on the platform. His face was the only flesh that was not covered in heavy metal, and it illuminated with honor and dignity. His ruby eyes beamed with vigilance and contrasted with his short black hair. He had the look of a young, bright man, but the battle scars across his face clearly showed that he was very experienced in the art of warfare. He was in fact a veteran of multiple conflicts, from the devastating 3rd World War back on Earth in the late 21st century to the Alliance Civil War, which had been settled only a few months ago. Anyone who even remotely knew what happened during the Civil War knew that James Osyka was a highly decorated warrior in the Task Force 92 Unit, which was composed of normal tactical commandos along with the latest additions to the human gene pool: Superhumans. It was unclear what started the evolution, but around the beginning of the 22nd Century many reports began funneling in of humans doing unnatural things: picking up objects weighing multiple tons, leveling city blocks with psychic powers, the list goes on and on. James Osyka, or better known by his famous call-sign, Evanata, was tasked with keeping these new superhumans under control along with the help of his brothers Glacies and Goliath Osyka. Over the early years many people were frightened at the prospect of superhumans living anywhere near them, going to school with their children, or even becoming one themselves. Task Force 92 was formed to bridge the gap between humans and superhumans; to show that it is possible for the two to exist together and rely on one another. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, allow me to welcome you all to this astounding reception!" James began with a great boom to his voice. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Supreme Commander James Osyka of the Epsilon Armed Forces. I want to thank you everyone for taking the time to attend this meeting, despite all of the modern tasks that we have chosen to take on. Chapter 2: Roy August 13th, 2152 AD, 0910 Hours Planetary Time Kane opened the heavy metal door, but before he could brace himself a huge whiff of the air caught him right in the face. It was stiff with the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and the sweat of men toiling under pressure. His heavily armored boots made loud thuds as he walked across the aged wooden floor as smaller footsteps echoed right behind him from his associate. The room was a massive machine shop with light spilling in from the small openings on the roof. Large machines thundered on with their tasks while men and robots moved with swift efficiency to continue the mass production. Kane then stopped his continuous march and glanced around from the center of the factory, looking for his intended target. His associate then interrupted his thought process, "We're wasting our time here sir, we should be working with the government to finish up the Defense Force, not looking for some bum!" Kane turned to face her, his disappointment still clearly evident underneath his pitch black sunglasses. "I thought you knew better than to judge those you don't know Eva. We're looking for this 'bum' because he is the key to completing the Orbital Defense System; hell, he's the only one on Demith who knows how to build one for crying out loud." Eva looked up at Kane with her alluring yet supernatural eyes. She was a very beautiful person; her long black hair was styled in a fashion so that it parted over her shoulders while the majority of it covered her upper back. Although she was neck to toe in Nano-Composite armor and wore a metallic headset module, her exposed face was still more than enough to entice most men as she had already turned multiple heads upon entering the building. She then replied with a straight face, "Sorry sir. I forgot that he's one of your best friends, forgive me for m-" Kane then held up his hand and said, "Don't worry about it. Roy's going through a lot right now." He then looked down towards the floor, his head entrapped by his armored shoulders and continued on in a low tone, "I fear...that he has lost himself completely...c'mon let's find him." The two then continued walking through the factory floor before arriving at a heavily secured door. It had top of the line keypads and sensors as only a select few individuals were allowed in through the security. Kane stopped one pace in front of the keypad and entered a 12 digit code in quick succession. The massive door locks began undoing themselves and the pressure was then equalized for safety. Lights began blinking and the door slowly opened, revealing a long hallway angled downwards. The hallway was flooded with red lights from the sides as large pipes ran along the walls and ceiling. Eva and Kane continued their march towards the end of the desolate hallway, which took many long minutes to complete. Another large seal awaited them, but this one didn't have any security locks whatsoever. Kane then broke the silence with, "Well, here goes nothing" as he pushed the bulkhead open. Kane and Eva were once again greeted by the smell of cigarettes and alcohol, but this room was a lot smaller than the machine shop and a lot less busy. It was more like a bar, as there were many seats, TV's, and a serving station, but only one man was in the room and only one TV was turned on. Music played in the background, an old country classic from the 20th century that was very popular back in the day. "There's only one man I know who still listens to that ancient shit" Kane said, looking at the man who sat with his back to them. "Never gets old, huh Roy Colfer?" Roy shifted, a glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage in his left hand. He was a lot more built than Kane had remembered seeing him what felt like years ago, as Roy simply was wearing jeans and a muscle shirt. Kane then saw something that horrified him: Roy's entire right shoulder area and arm had been replaced with mechanized parts, as he had lost his arm a long time ago while trying to be a hero in the face of a seemingly unstoppable enemy. His dirty blond hair was messy and stopped just before the his shoulders while what appeared to be cybernetic implants glowed a bright blue underneath his flesh. Roy then turned around to face Kane and revealed even more implants in his face and chest, along with a nasty scar that arched alongside his robotic arm. "Hell, what the fuck is in this drink? I'm seeing damn ghosts now" Roy finally said with a confused look on his face after staring unmoved at Kane for awhile, his blue eyes implanted with more cybernetics making any sort of vision enhancement obsolete to him. Roy looked down at the bottle and said, "Aw whatever. You're just a figment of my imagination!" as he threw his alcohol glass at Kane and Eva, who quickly dodged it without a hitch as it crashed on the floor. Kane stood shocked at how much Roy had changed in the past 7 months since he saw him. The person who used to be a delicate young lover with professional conduct, attitude, and military commitment was now a violent, alcoholic cyborg. But the one thing that carried over from the honorary Roy to the cybernetic one was the intelligence. Roy was born with extreme adaptive learning, as he was given full ride to the top college in the sector at the age of 14 and had an IQ of 329, which many considered impossible. Roy was easily one of the smartest guys in the entire sector, if not the smartest, and anything he put his mind to he could accomplish. Kane's original goal was to exploit his old friend's knowledge and reliability, but after seeing what his best friend had been reduced to, his emotions were simply too overwhelmed. "W-What happened to you Roy? What turned you into this?" Kane stuttered. Roy then began to chuckle at the question as he picked up a lit cigarette from the table. "You wanna know what happened to me, specter? Fine, I'll play your little game," Roy said with a grin as he smoked the cigarette. He then pointed at the Holo TV hanging from the ceiling. "That's what took my life away...that's what ended everything!" Roy shouted. Eva was completely confused at first, as she had no idea what was going on and only knew that Roy and Kane had been friends for a few years, but when she looked at Kane, she realized that whatever it was a serious threat to both Kane and Roy. She didn't understand what it was that she was viewing, but Kane's expression was more than enough to make her feel very uncomfortable. "People of Epsilon, I speak to you with words straight from my heart. I want to thank every single citizen personally for making our great empire the most powerful in the stars. We are the last bastions of humanity, the last hope. It is up to us to lead the next generation to uphold the Epsilon morals of Integrity and Responsibility, as without those core values we will fail as a nation, the same way the Alliance of Humanity did! So I ask of you more than I have ever asked before, go that extra step, listen to the voice in your head that tells you to do what is right for yourself and what is right for the empire! Personal growth is what strengthens our unity, our discipline, and overall makes us better human beings!" Emperor XtremEvan's words rolled off like magic from his tongue, and a huge applause awaited him at the end of his speech. Kane watched the entire broadcast in horror, while Roy had a more of 'I told you so' look on his face throughout the presentation. Eva and Kane were both stunned and stood in silence at the power that they had just witnessed. Kane had already known that XtremEvan had founded some nation, but this was the first time he saw his face in months, and the first time that he saw what XtremEvan was capable of in terms of mass control. Eva finally broke the quiet with, "So that's this 'XtremEvan' guy huh? The same one that abandoned you Kane?" "Correct. The same one that killed off his entire crew for personal gain. The same one that bombed Earth into oblivion and played off the deaths of billions like nothing happened!" Kane shouted, anger and emotion still evident under his sunglasses and brown wavy hair. "The same one...that killed Starma..." Roy muttered under his breath. "The same one...that killed you Kane..." Kane reflected for a few moments, but quickly snapped out of it and remembered the purpose of his visit. "Ok Roy look here, this isn't good for you man. You've gotta get away from this!" Kane said to his old friend. "Damn, you must be my conscious or some shit, telling me what's right and what's wrong. Ha!" Roy replied as he took another whiff of cigarette smoke. He then exhaled and continued on, "I'm too young for this crap anyway. Better inject some more Tithane.." But before Roy could hit the console on his mechanical side to inject the drug into his bloodstream, he was knocked down on the floor by Eva who literally tackled him head on. Despite her being relatively small, her enhanced muscles and strength gave her a serious advantage against the drunk cyborg. She then punched him square in the face and knocked his cigarette right out of his mouth and shouted, "Real enough for ya!?" Eva had just about had enough of Roy's ignorance and was going straight to Plan B: Subdue and Capture. "What the hell are you doing!?" Kane shouted at Eva in surprise. "He's drunk sir! He's not gonna listen to a damn thing we say unless we knock some sense him! Hell he doesn't think we're real!" Eva yelled back, keeping Roy pinned to the ground in between her legs. But the distraction that Kane caused her was more than enough for Roy to gain the upper hand Chapter 3: Assignment Chapter 4: Motivation